Beauty's Beast
by Perfection's Scream
Summary: Beauty's prince is a little broken. But she vowed she wouldn't let him fall.MinakoDuo, a little ReiHeero
1. The New Amsterdam

**Beauty's Beast**

**Chapter 1- The New Amsterdam**

**Authors Note-****So I wrote myself into a corner with perfect match so thats gone..I still have SWITCH up though, and I think I'm going to start something new. This song makes me think of Duo so much, so I figured this may be a good story..(Disclaimer-Dont Own song or characters)**

**I think this story is only going to end up having Minako, Rei, and Hotaru. The other scouts won't show up unless I find some use for them.**

_I was down at the new amsterdam staring at this yellow haired girl.._

Duo Maxwell sighed, setting his glass down on the table with a small clanking noise. The glass looked dirty, unclear. The bar itself wasn't anything to look at. It was just another resting spot on their way. He'd heard a saying around these parts since they'd entered the town... "Soldiers come, and soldiers go." The war was raging around them.

Yet for one night, just one, Duo wanted to forget. War killed a person inside. He smiled a bit, as he looked up to the stage on the side of the bar. A thin blond writhed to the music. Her laughter echoed as the crowd around her cheered. Her hair swung with her hips, and she mouthed the words to the music. Her orange cocktail dress clung to her skin, which was slightly damp. The air was hot and humid tonight. Duo turned, noticing his companion order another drink, before turning to glance at the other dancer on the stage.

_Mr. Jones strikes up a conversation with the black haired, flamenco dancer.._

Duo smirked a bit. He could tell when Heero was interested, and when he feigned interest. Heero was never one to act on his interests though. Love had no place in the world today. The other dancer mirrored the Blond, looking like the darker twin. Her cocktail dress matched the other, only a deep shade of crimson differed the two ensembles. She seemed slightly more reserved. The kind of girl with a good head on her shoulders, he thought.

_She dances while his father plays guitar,She's suddenly beautiful,Well we all want somethin beautiful.._

The sweat was nearly invisible on their bodies, as the rhythm took them over. Sometimes Duo craved someone. But, it was always just too hard to find someone who understood. The music blared in the background, Duo ordering another Jack and Coke. It was so humid now that he could feel his shirt stick to him when he moved. He licked his lips a moment, tasting the feint scent of salt.

Bodies pressed against his back every once in awhile, the crowd shifting restlessly.

_Damn I wish I was beautiful,So come on dance this silence down to the mornin,__Cut Maria! Show me some of them spanish dances..._

His gaze stayed on the blond, watching her body. In the morning he'd be gone, and soon he'd never remember this night. Forgetting was the best thing that ever happened to him. He choked down the drink he ordered, feeling it burn in his throat. He tried taking a deep breath, coming up short. The air was just too humid.

_Pass me a bottle, Mr. Jones,Believe in me..__help me believe in anything.._

He turned to Heero, following the fellow brunettes gaze back to the other dancer. Heero's gaze then turned back to his drink at the bar. Heero sighed, before turning to Duo. Duo shifted. It was already at least one in the morning. Heero would be wanting to leave now, so the others wouldn't worry. Heero wasn't the kind to go out, but Duo had begged him.

Duo sighed. All he'd wanted was one night where he could pretend everything was okay.

_I want to be someone who believes. Mr Jones and me tell each other fairy tales,Stare at the beautiful women_

He wanted a happy ending more than anything. Heero though, Heero fought because that was all he knew. Duo's braid stuck to his back a bit, as he slid from the stool he was perched on, Heero following. Duo turned for another glance at the blond.

"_Shes looking at you, ah no no, shes lookin at me",Smiling in the bright lights,Comin in through the stereo_

To his surprise, the blond had come within an arms reach of him. She smiled, catching her breath. "Leaving already?" she asked, giggling.

Duo nodded, turning to find Heero. Heero stood staring back at him several feet away. "Yeah I guess," Duo said, offering a smile. The blond cocked her head, the smile fading a bit. "I haven't seen you in here before, where are you from?" she asked, the smile returning.

Duo hesitated a moment.

_When everybody loves you you can never be lonely I will paint my picture paint myself in blue and red and black and gray all of the beautiful colors are very very meaningful...gray is my favorite color. I feel so symbolic today. If I knew Picasso I would buy myself a gray guitar and play.._

"Not from around here babe," he smiled meekly. The blond nodded, understanding. "So, I guess another drinks out of the question?" she asked hesitantly. Duo's hands traced over his keys a moment. He thought for a second, before turning back to Heero. Heero's blank stare confronted him. "Well, I guess we can stay for one more drink," he said, gesturing to Heero.

The blond laughed, nodding.

_Mr. jones and me look into the future..Stare at the beautiful women.."Shes lookin at you, uh I don't think so shes lookin at me"...Standing in the spotlight..._

She ordered a round of margaritas, as Heero and the black haired dancer approached the pair from opposite directions. "Minako," she said over the music and pointed at herself. Duo nodded, "My name is Duo," he said smiling, thanking her for the margarita. Minako nodded, jerking her head to the other dancer who was now beside her, "This is Rei," she said loudly again.

Duo laughed, "Heero," he said pointing to his friend. Heero stood behind him, his margarita in his hand. His eyes met Duos. Instantly, Duo knew this was the one last drink. They needed to go.

_I bought myself a gray guitar When everybody loves me, I will never be lonely_

_I want to be a lion everybody wants to pass as cats_

"Your a beautiful dancer,"Duo said, turning back to the girl. She smiled, "Thanks." Duo nodded, glancing down at the drink between his hands. "You live around here?" he asked. Minako nodded reluctantly. This wasn't exactly the best neighborhood, since the war.

_We all want to be big big stars but we got different reasons for that, believe in me._

_Because I dont believe in anything, and I want to be someone to believe_

"Well, thanks for the drinks beautiful, but we had better get going," Duo said reluctantly. Minako only nodded, watching Duo and Heero's departure. She turned to Rei, a frown on her face.

Finishing her margarita, Rei shrugged, "Minako...you know how those soldiers are." Minako sighed, nodding. So many were so attractive, but so broken. The kind of broken you can't fix. You could see the world in a soldiers eyes. Minako struggled a bit from her stool, before taking off through the crowd.

Rei frowned a moment before following. She pushed her way through the crowd of bodies, and out the door into the crisp night air.

_Mr. Jones and me stumblin through the barrio. Yeah we stare at the beautiful women_

"_Shes perfect for you, man theres got to be someone for me"_

"Heero, I'm sorry," Duo said, shaking his head and following. Heero turned, frowning, "We're late," were his only words. Duo nodded, sighing.

"Duo!" came a yell from behind him. He snapped around, watching Minako run towards him. "You dropped your keys," she smiled, pressing them into his hand. Duo nodded after a second. He hadn't noticed he had dropped them. Duo smiled at the pair of girls in front of him, Rei having caught up. "Minako...We really should get back to Hotaru," Rei pressured.

Minako's gaze, locked with Duos before she finally turned. "Yeah," she said, following the fellow dancer. She turned back for one last look at Duo, who stood clutching his keys staring back at her.

Duo felt an arm on his shoulder, and turned to follow Heero.

_But when everybody loves me, Im going to be just as happy as can be.._

Duo sighed, jamming his hands into his pocket, following Heero through the alley. Another cheap hotel their destination.


	2. Warm October

**Beauty's Beast**

**Chapter 2-Warm October**

**Authors Notes: Hotaru's a little young now, but I might pair her with someone in time though. I'm pondering Trowa, since he'd be the most caring to her. But I'm open to suggestions. If you want the other scouts in to, and have any idea what role they could play I'm open to that suggestion too. **

Rei frowned, tossing her keys lightly on the dirty coffee table in front of her. "Hota," she whispered, glancing at the sleeping girl before turning back to the muted television. Sighing, she crouched beside the couch. Her hand rubbed Hotaru's back lightly. "Hota," she whispered again. The small girl stirred, "What time is it?" she asked, rubbing a fist on her eye.

Rei frowned, "Work ran a bit late. You need to go to bed," she whispered, helping Hotaru stand up. The small girl was shaky at first, stumbling to her feet. "I was worried. It was really late," Hotaru croaked, her hand resting on the arm of the couch to steady herself.

Rei nodded, "Time is money though," she said, helping Hotaru to her bed. Minako stood alone in the living room, clicking the television off. She flopped on the couch, exhausted. They worked every night, but this was still the best they could afford. The Tokyo projects, Minako grinned, joking to herself. It wasn't much, but then again it was everything. Home was where the heart was.

Well, home hadn't exactly been where the heart was lately. Actually, home had never been where the heart was, Minako thought frowning. Minako's parents had run off to Europe on vacation, yet decided to stay. Minako wasn't ready to leave here yet, so she stayed. Rei'd run into a bit of a situation too, unable to keep up the temple after her grandfathers death.

So they did what any best friends would do. Pooled their money and hearts into a place that didn't deserve it, and struggled to keep it. Hotaru was Rei's little sister, but too young for a job. Besides, they were supposed to take care of Hotaru. Rei refused to let Hotaru have a job while she was in school.

Minako groaned as she felt a shoe hit her abdomen. "You too, it's late," Rei laughed, pulling earrings out and setting them on the table beside the unused lamp. Minako rolled her eyes, sitting up and taking her own shoes off.

"You really shouldn't have taken his keys," Rei laughed, opening the refrigerator. Minako grinned, "How else was I supposed to get another word in?Classic 'you forgot your keys' excuse."

Rei frowned, "They were cute. Probably the cutest I've seen. You knew they weren't staying though. You knew that first look," she said, setting an uneaten box of fried rice on the table. She grabbed the chopsticks from the drawer, shutting it with her hip and scooping up the rice in the same motion.

She sat lazily next to Minako, both girls still wearing their cocktail dresses. Rei took several bites, before speaking again. "They were watching us the whole time," she said, chewing.

Minako nodded, laughing softly. "You taking Hotaru to school tomorrow?" she asked. Rei nodded, her eyes drifting off somewhere not seen. "I think I'm going to stop by that little diner that's close to her school. Maybe if I pull some morning shifts as a waitress and work my nights as a dancer we can get by," she said thoughtfully.

Minako frowned. They'd been late on rent the past two months. The bar had cut their hours, replacing them with a mechanical bull and karaoke, depending on the night. She couldn't expect Rei to pick up the slack though. "That's a good idea. I might come with," she smiled. Rei nodded.

"Halloweens coming up. We could use some extra cash for bar costumes," Minako wiggled her eyebrows, making Rei laugh. "There's two weeks," Rei trailed off. Minako nodded, "Then Thanksgiving. Christmas. It just never seems to end. Everyone around here celebrates EVERYTHING," Minako said quietly.

Rei nodded. They were always broke. But they'd gotten by just fine. You can't expect everything handed to you. "Ugh, could it be any hotter?" she asked, kicking a leg onto the coffee table, her dress rippling upwards. Minako nodded, "I wish this fall would have been cold," she said softly. Rei twisted her face, displeased, "I would rather melt to death than freeze to death."

Minako shrugged. "You know, Hotaru's teacher called the other day," she whispered, hoping the youngest wasn't still up.

Rei frowned, tapping her chop sticks on the takeout box thoughtfully, "She's skipping class again, isn't she?" Rei finally asked. Minako simply nodded. Rei groaned, "It's her senior year, she's only seventeen. She's got her whole life ahead of her to do whatever she wants. She just needs to stick it out a few more months."

Minako shrugged, "We're twenty two and we still don't get to do what we want," she pointed out. Rei nodded, shrugging at the same time. She jumped slightly, feeling a weight on her lap. Glancing down, she noticed Artemis, and swayed her hand to get him away from her food. Artemis meowed, although he jumped down, running off somewhere into the bedrooms.

They had a two bedroom apartment, being that was all they could afford. Minako and Rei shared a room, letting Hotaru have her own. Minako often slept on the couch though, preferring to watch late night television.

Rei sighed, walking groggily to the garbage can before tossing the empty box away. "I'm goin to bed. Be up by seven tomorrow if you wanna come to the diner after I drop Hotaru off," she said, kicking her shoes to the side, out of her way as she walked to her bedroom.

Minako sighed, stretching a bit and letting her head rest on her arms. She couldn't put her finger on it, but that boy was definitely different. There seemed to be a sadness in his eyes, that only made Minako want to know him more. She hated seeing that same vacant expression in peoples eyes. Yet that was all she really seemed to see these days.


	3. Shadow of the Modern Machine

**Beauty's Beast**

**Chapter 3-Shadow of the Modern Machine**

Hotaru tugged her jeans on, her eyelids heavy. She kicked her legs lightly, after finally getting them on, letting them bounce off of her bed. She hated school. She hated getting up early the most.

There came a knock at the door as she stood, finished. "Yeah?" she called softly, in case someone was still sleeping.

"We're stopping at the diner before you go to school. So if you want anything you better hurry up," Rei called from behind the oak door.

Hotaru sighed, "Alright," she replied. Running a brush through her hair she grumbled. The diner wasn't a bad place. They had a strange atmosphere about the place. It was mostly older people and truckers. There were the occasional teenagers there, but none Hotaru ever knew. She mostly kept to herself. Since they'd moved here it had been rather hard. Granted, she had Rei and Minako, but that wasn't the same. Rei was her blood sister, while Minako was still a sister because she had always been around.

There were certain things Hotaru didn't care to talk with them about. Sometimes, she just wanted someone to listen to her troubles. Her sisters had enough to worry about. She opened her door, shutting it quickly before stepping into the living room.

Minako sat with her legs crossed, a bowl of cereal on her lap. She was intently focused on the news, although it was nothing new. Hotaru glanced at the television, the anchor in the middle of a story about tax cuts and raises. Feeling someone watching her, Minako turned to face Hotaru.

She looked her up and down raising an eyebrow before turning back to the television. "What?" Hotaru asked, her shoulders shrugging slightly and a hint of attitude in her voice.

Minako shrugged, "Not a typical school outfit." Hotaru frowned, pulling up her shredded jeans a bit, and tugging the black tank top down a bit, "It's fine," she argued.

Minako shrugged, "Back in the day, we had to wear uniforms to high school." Hotaru rolled her eyes, grabbing her book bag from the floor beside the couch.

Rei frowned from the doorway, twirling her keys about in her hand, "Ready to go?" she asked finally. Minako and Hotaru nodded, Minako getting up to throw the empty bowl into the sink.

The silence of the drive was nauseating, and Hotaru sat uneasily biting her nails in the back seat. She turned slightly, watching the houses pass by. She pressed her back harder into the cloth seat, tuning her ears into the music from the stereo.

_And the comet is coming between me and the girl who could make it all clean, out there in the shadow of the modern machine...walks St. Robinson in his Cadillac dream..._

Life hadn't been exactly how Hotaru had wanted it to be lately. People changed as easily as the seasons. She couldn't shut herself down for trying, but it was enough to make her cringe. She hadn't been trying lately. Just giving up was something she wanted so badly, but she couldn't bring herself to fully quit. Life was a funny thing. It always took you for a ride, destination unknown. She turned, hearing a noise from outside.

Thunder. She looked away, unwilling to face the memories it brought. She turned back to the window suddenly though, watching the raindrops zig zag down. The roads were slick, and she felt the shock from the brakes grinding, trying to hold.

She felt the car turn, sliding a bit. It was really pouring outside. Hotaru stared blankly at the flickering neon light of the small diner. She sat up slowly, placing her hand on the back of Minako's seat, pulling herself up. She threw her door open, preparing for the water to rush.

The three girls ran into the diner, laughing at their antics. Minako smiled, shutting the diner door behind her and running a hand through her slick hair. She loved the rain. It always brought a promise, that thing's were going to look up soon.

Rei took a place on one of the stools at the counter, cocking her head and letting it rest in an open palm, her elbow propped up. Minako and Hotaru took a seat on either side of her.

A heavyset man peered at them, between the shelves blocking the kitchen. He emerged suddenly, his laugh deep and booming. "Where have you three been all of my life?" he joked. The girls giggled. They didn't come in often, but when they did, they always knew they were Gus's favorite customers.

He beamed back, "The usual?" he asked, and the girls nodded. Though they didn't come in often, they still always got the same thing. They weren't exactly forgettable either.

"Gus," Minako purred, her blond locks spilling onto the counter as she leaned forward, "You remember saying if we needed jobs, you'd help us out?" she asked.

Gus nodded, rubbing his goatee thoughtfully, "You quit dancing?" he asked, looking from Minako to Rei. Rei shook her head, biting open a coffee creamer and dumping it into the cup the waitress had brought. Gus nodded, "Things not going too good?" he asked. Minako shook her head, stirring her own coffee.

Gus nodded solemnly, "Come by tomorrow morning and I'll have some uniforms for you. I better go make sure your order gets started," he said, disappearing into the back.

The counter looped around, shaped like an L. On the smaller side, a boy sat thoughtfully, his eyes locked on the blond beauty. "Long time no see," he smiled. Minako turned towards the voice, a smile creeping onto her face.

"I thought you were leaving," she raised an eyebrow. Duo pondered a moment, setting his cup down, "We're staying a few more days. We have some things to take care of," he said.

Minako nodded, glancing around the boy, "Where's your friend?" she asked. Duo shrugged, "With the others," he said simply, buttering a slice of toast.

Rei glanced at him from over Minako's shoulder, turning the opposite way to hide her smirk. Hotaru's eyes squinted slightly questionably.

Minako shifted, glancing at Rei as Gus placed a plate in front of her. She thought a moment, deciding to seize the chance. "So are you coming back to that bar tonight?" she asked.

Duo grinned, shrugging, "Guess it all depends if your working."

Minako glanced down, smirking before looking up, "I am," she said nodding, her eyebrows raised slightly.

Duo nodded, taking a sip of his own coffee. "Well then, maybe the whole group might drop by tonight," he hinted, throwing some money onto the counter for tip. He got up, shrugging a coat on.

He passed, brushing against Minako purposely, pushing her forward a bit. Minako laughed, straightening back up, turning to his fleeting back.

He walked into the rain, his braid swaying with his steps.

Rei frowned, "Hurry up or you'll be late for school," she pressed. Hotaru sighed, picking at her pancakes.


	4. Searching

**Beauty's Beast**

**Chapter 4-Searching**

**Authors Notes: ****So here's the update I promised. The all new story I've thought about...a little bit more...It's going to be a GW/SM crossed over with something else...So I will let you know when it is posted, and you may have to access it from another section...But I'm thinking more, and I may not just have two couples, my mind is pondering 3-4 now...**

**As far as this story-Rei/Heero,Minako/Duo, and a triangle...how's that sound?**

**The ages are a little messed up too, I understand..**

**Hota-17, Rei and Minako-22, Gundam boy's-22 (they're all just the same age). It is an AU, kind of..You'll see.**

**(I Don't own the C.Crows song featured, and it is changed slightly to fit time line)**

Hotaru sighed, tossing her book bag atop the stone steps and sat down. She'd only made it through her first two classes. She couldn't stand to be there anymore. This was usually what happened though.

She sat outside the steps of the library. She wasn't much of a reader, so she usually just preferred to sit upon the steps and draw. Her short black hair fell into her eyes as she sketched darkly with the charcoal in her hands. Occasionally she would glance up at the woman across the street, who sat alone on the bench.

Upon shading her sketch, Hotaru found her light was rather compromised. The corners of her eyes filled with denim, as she raised her gaze to the figure in front of her. Her eyes met only one eye, the mans other eye concealed by a tuft of brown hair.

She clenched the charcoal into her hand nervously, black flooding her pale skin. The man looked to her, "Excuse me, this is the library right?" he asked politely.

Hotaru nodded, stuffing loose papers back into her notebook and standing, "Yeah. Yeah it is." She glanced at the man again, her heart rate slowing. His gentle demeanor overcoming her fright. The man nodded, "Thank you."

He frowned a moment, glancing her up and down, "Why aren't you in school?" he asked softly, guessing her age.

Hotaru shrugged, throwing her sketchbook and charcoal into her shoulder bag. The man nodded, before his eye traveled the length of the stone and brick building before them. She shifted uncomfortably, before darting down the steps and hurrying off down the street.

Trowa Barton watched the frail girl dart away from him with interest. He pushed the thought from his mind though, she couldn't be the one they'd been looking for. She was too young.

Minako lay on the couch, a small smile on her face as she slept. Rei glanced from the floor and gave a scoff as she searched through a pile of shoes. Hotaru had since come home, holing herself up in her room like usual.

Minako's eyes shot open though, to what she had concluded must have been an internal clock. She frowned at the distraught Rei, who currently held one red pump in her hand, scowling at the shoe pile. After several more minutes of searching she threw the shoe back into the pile, ripping a pair of black tennis shoes out. She glared as Minako stretched and chuckled.

"Good to see your finally up sleeping beauty, we need to be ready to leave in half an hour," Rei snapped. Minako shrugged again, stretching, "I'll be ready."

Rei sighed. She'd decided on jeans and a black bikini top, it was going to be rather hot. Minako frowned at her choice of dress, as they usually dressed similar.

"I don't know where my swim suit is," Minako said still frowning. Rei shrugged, "Wear the bandanna again," she teased.

Minako smirked, remembering the three bright orange bandannas she had managed to rig into a makeshift swimsuit top, "I might have to, considering who's going to be there tonight."

Rei rolled her eyes, although laughing. She walked away though, disappearing into the bedroom to grab some makeup. She had to admit, she was clinging to the hope that those boys would show up, Minako was always getting up for the letdown.

Rei checked on Hotaru as they left, deciding to only pause outside of the door to listen. She gave only a sigh, and Rei and Minako were out there door to the bar.

_On certain Sunday's in October, when the weather bothers me, I empty drawers of other summers...Where my shadows used to be._

Duo Maxwell stood in front of the group, his neck craned at the sign of the bar. He rubbed his hands on his pants, trying to rid his palms of sweat before he opened the door, the others following.

Wufei and Quatre had been rather reluctant to go, and it was a near chore to get all five of them to go out like this. Trowa hadn't seemed to mind, he'd actually been rather quiet about the whole ordeal.

_She is standing by he water, as her smile begins to curl...In this or any other summer, she is something all together different._

Minako stood, sipping a glass of ice water behind the bar. She glanced nervously, her eyes searching the crowd. The cup in her hand shook slightly from her nerves, but she was the only one who noticed.

Rei's soft amethyst eyes greeted her when she turned, an all knowing glance evident. Rei smiled at her, jerking her head softly to the door, and Minako's gaze followed.

Duo stood at the other end of the bar, surrounded by the group he had promised. He scratched at his arms, unsure. He glanced to where Rei and Minako usually danced, not seeing them behind the bar.

His companions were mostly of the same build, yet very diverse.

_Never just an ordinary girl, and in the evenings on long island, when the colors start to fade, she wears a silly yellow hat..._

Minako giggled as a random patron shoved a yellow floppy hat onto her head. She leaned forward slightly, pulling it off and turning to smile at the girl who was dancing in the crowd. Some people were beautiful when they were drunk.

Minako glanced up though, the hat still clenched in her hands, and her eyes met his.

She smiled as he led his group to the girls. Minako glanced at Rei, her eyes asking for approval to step off with him and leave Rei with the others.

Minako smiled, leading Duo to the back patio that was seldom used these autumn months. She turned back to him from the glare of the stars in the night sky, her hair flowing.

Duo sat in a lawn chair almost hesitantly as Minako took the one next to him. "So your staying for a few days?" she asked casually.

Duo nodded, "We've got some loose ends to tie up. It might be a few days, it might be a few weeks," he said thoughtfully. Minako nodded, leaning back into her arm chair and crossing her legs. "I have to go back to dancing in a minute or two," Minako said finally, after a short period of silence.

Duo nodded, rising slightly.

_And it's just the same hard candy your remembering again, Go ask her to come around and see me late after dark_

"If your up to it, breakfast when you get off? My treat," Duo offered. Minako smiled, nodding.

_Don't ask me to come around, then wait and see if theres a spark_

Rei frowned, glancing to the door for her blond friend. She'd left her with these four strange men who seemed to be anything but gentlemen, save for one. The blond who had introduced himself as Quatre was very polite and proper. Rei had the feeling he was fighting to prove himself, that he wasn't just a poor little rich boy.

Heero of course had shown up again tonight, saying nothing. Rei was particularly drawn to him and the mystery in his eyes. The Chinese one called Wufei scoffed occasionally, and it made him seem like he'd rather be anywhere but here. The other silent one was rather polite, although he didn't talk much. His name was Trowa. He was the kind who when he spoke, you listened.

The boys had come in when they were on break, and they needed to get back to dancing...

-So, The bar chapter has been split into two separate ones, because I work ridiculous hours, and every time I start writing I have to go to work or go to sleep/get ready to go to work. But I do leave you with something good...the website youtube, search these users for some amazing AMV's.

Phoenixinflames92 (Heero/Rei/Trowa Triangle)

burningsoul02 (Duo/Rei)

rowantree13 (Girls Vs. Boys)


	5. Fading Endlessly

**Beauty's Beast**

**Chapter 5-Fading Endlessly**

**Authors Notes:**_ The new story is up, if you click my user name and access my profile, the story is called "The Phoenix and the Raven". C. Crows song featured is "Mercury" and eesh, I realized this story is kind of dark, or maybe it's just me._

Climbing atop the stand beside the band, Rei steadied herself, catching her balance before offering Minako a hand. Accepting the hand, Minako pulled herself up beside Rei, both of their backs facing the crowd.

Duo licked his lips, grasping a bottle between his hands as he waited for them to start dancing. Wufei sighed, rapping his knuckles atop the bar in front of him. They were wasting their time here.

Somewhere in the crowd, a young, blue haired women leaned against the wall. Her eyes scanned the crowd, searching for a familiar face.

Rei and Minako's arms raised, as they spun around to face the crowd. The rhythm took over their bodies as they danced.

_She is trapped inside a month of gray, and they take a little every day_

Minako grinned, catching Duo's eyes on her. In her mind this dance was for him.

_She is a victim of her own responses, shackled to a heart that wants to settle, and then runs away..._

Perhaps Rei was right though, she thought as she spun. Her hips writhed to the beat. Who was she kidding. She wanted the fairytale romance. Like that old movie she always watched as a kid. Beauty and the Beast. She smiled remembering the movie.

It was a very old movie. It was about a girl like her, who didn't have too much but her happiness and a place to stay. She meets a beast at a creepy castle. That girl was then given the task of awakening something in the beast to make him whole again. Then, that beast, with his foul mood and scruffy appearance, turns into the prince of the girls dreams.

Duo was like a beast, broken from war. Spinning her body round she caught another glimpse of him as her hair flowed around her. Those eyes. She'd give it all just to let them understand and not just see. It was at this second she promised herself she was going to awaken this prince. For himself, and not just for her. She made herself promise to catch him. She wouldn't let him fall.

Her mind craved explanation though. This stranger had a hold on her, as captivating as life or death.

_It's a sin to be fading endlessly. _

Duo turned for a second, flashing his infamous grin to Heero. Heero grunted, shaking his head and staring down at the drink before him. Maxwell craved distraction. Heero struggled with convincing himself that this blond was just another distraction though.

Something in Duo's eyes told him it was more. Perhaps it was infatuation. Seeing Duo turn from the corner of his eye, he glanced up at the dancers.

So he certainly couldn't blame him for becoming distracted. They often didn't have many females around because of the distraction they seemed to cause. The closest Heero had come to a female in his lifetime was Relena, and that was only out of duty.

He'd never been in love. Secretly though sometimes he wondered, before pushing the thoughts from his mind. Love was something for others, but not for him. He took a sip of his beer, before setting it down again. His eyes flicked over the two girls dancing.

His eyes fell on the raven haired one. There was something serious in her eyes, perhaps determination? She'd worn less clothing tonight than she had the night before, and his eyes caught a glimpse of her abs. Her body was toned, more so than the blonds.

He debated with himself whether you could gain that level of muscle from simply dancing.

_Yeah, but she's alright with me, she's leaving on a walkway, she's leaving me in disarray_

The blue haired woman in the back pushed her back against the wall closer, catching a glimpse of the two dancers. She shifted slightly, men bumping into her on one side as they too danced wildly.

She frowned, her mind drifting back to a previous conversation... _"You will recognize them by their beauty, as their strength is not evident.."_

Ami Mizuno let a smile creep onto her face.

_She'll change so suddenly, she's just like mercury..._

Minako jumped off of the bar, catching her breath as she pushed her way through the crowd to the group of guys, Rei closely on her heels. Both girls chest heaved as their hearts raced.

Minako grinned, as Duo extended an arm. She raised her own arm, their hands meeting. Their fingertips temporarily laced together, lingering again each others touch. Their arms fell, and Minako let her fingertips linger just a moment longer, before slowly slipping them away, her eyes never leaving Duo's.

Duo smiled.

_Yeah, she's alright with me. Keep some sorrow in your hearts and minds_

Heero, realizing his eyes still lingered on Minako's friend even though she had stepped closer, quickly shot to his drink, and he fumbled with it in his hands. He shot up suddenly though, the sound of gunshots echoing in his ears.

Minako's hair flowed as her head spun, facing Rei.

Trowa had already shot from his seat at the bar, darting towards the sound of gunshots. Heero wasn't far behind, and was only behind because Trowa's legs were longer.

His feet grinding against the gravel outside the bar, Trowa's eyes darted wildly up and down the dark street. A group of men stood gathered around something that lay atop the concrete.

Two men stood apart from the group though, guns drawn. Trowa recognized neither. The group of men turned, seeing he and Heero outside the bar. Breaking up and running different ways, they abandoned the crumpled body they had surrounded.

Shooting forward, Trowa crouched down, moving the body slightly. He stifled a gasp, his eyes meeting a face he recognized.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, his eyes scanning the frail girl for injuries. She had none, and she nodded, fear escaping her eyes.

_For the things that die before their time, for the restlessly abandoned homes, The tired and weary ramblers bones_

Trowa shook his head. The girl must have been ambushed. Probably a random act of violence. This wasn't the best neighborhood.

He crouched down farther, assuring himself she wasn't harmed.

_And stay beside me where I lay, she's entwined in me, crazy as can be_

He extended a hand to the girl, helping her struggle to her feet.

"Hotaru!" a scream erupted from behind him as Rei, Minako's friend darted forward, enveloping the smaller girl in a hug.

Trowa stifled another gasp. The two girls were nearly identical, save their haircuts. His eyes darted to Heero's.

Minako shot forward also, "Hota, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Hotaru nodded weakly, her knees shaking. Her eyes blinked rapidly, and she crumpled again.

Trowa shot forward though, catching the girl in his arms before she hit the ground again.

_Yeah, she's alright with me..._


	6. Fragile

Beauty's Beast

Chapter 6- Fragile

_**Authors note:**__ Ridiculously short, I know, but I wanted to get a new chapter up._

Heero frowned. For a second he could have sworn there had been something on the girls forehead. It was bare now though. Refusing to admit he was seeing things, he glanced to Trowa. Trowa neither confirmed or disproved it though.

Trowa sighed, still cradling the frail girl in his arms. He glanced to Rei, his eyes asking for directions. Rei took the lead, showing the small group the way to the apartment.

"Just lie her down on the couch for now," Rei murmured, feeling at Hotaru's forehead before Trowa sat her down. She glanced to Minako, a curious expression greeting her. Hotaru had always been frail, true. What exactly had she been doing outside of the bar though?

Rei sighed, glancing to the now shut door. Heero frowned from his position against it. Their eyes met, and an understanding came between the two. The unspoken understanding of uncertainty. "Thank you," Minako smiled warmly at Trowa.

Trowa simply nodded, his eyes still lingering on the unconscious girl. Duo scratched at his head a moment. Breakfast was certainly out of the question now. It felt to him that he should do something more though, so he spoke, "Are you guys going to be okay tonight?"

Rei nodded, her pride overpowering her uncertainty. Duo gave a short nod, his eyes wandering to Heero. Heero's eyes were currently glued on Rei, and Duo tried to hide his smirk.

Wufei and Quatre had remained rather silent, until now. "I think it's time to leave then," Wufei said, his voice steady. The others nodded, turning and exiting. Duo paused though, turning and letting his eyes linger on the blond.

Minako gave him a weak smile, allowing him to leave slightly less uneasy. Duo sighed, jamming his hands into his pockets after shutting the door. His pace kept him parallel with Heero. He glanced to the fellow soldier, before grinning.

"I notice He-man is a legs man," Duo's cocky smirk glared back at Heero. Heero's face took on a bitter expression, dismissing the playful companion. Heero frowned though afterwards.

Great legs or not, there was something eerily familiar about the trio. He turned to Trowa thoughtfully, as the group arrived at their own stop, the safe house. "You don't think," Heero glanced to Trowa, his voice trailing off.

Trowa frowned, "There'd be more of them," he shook his head. "We still need the one though," Heero argued. Trowa watched as Duo and Wufei departed for bed, Quatre heading to the bathroom.

"Death is not fragile," Trowa whispered, heading off to his own bed. Instantly, Heero understood, though his doubts still plagued his mind.

His mind got the better of him, and he disappeared with his laptop into the dark confines of his room.

Ami Mizuno had followed the group to the safe house, and her displeasure was evident. "Setsuna could have at least mentioned them," she murmured, making a mental note of the location before doubling around.

She had the feeling the five boys were going to interfere greatly.

Minako shook the smaller girl gently as she could, "Don't you dare," she whispered. Glancing to the back of the house, she confirmed with herself that Rei had gone to sleep.

Hotaru woke up, Minako's glare greeting her inches from her face. She shuddered at the blonds expression, pushing her off of her.

"Well?" Minako demanded,her voice a frantic whisper.

"Well what?" Hotaru murmured, rubbing her eyes and sitting up, leaning upon one arm of the couch for support.

"What were you doing out?" Minako whispered in a hushed tone. Hotaru blinked at her, her refusal to answer evident. Minako sighed, "Hota, It's dangerous," Minako urged, shaking her head.

Hotaru sighed, jumping from the couch and storming to her room. She knew they wouldn't understand, it was just like them to dismiss these things. Hotaru growled, pressing her face into her pillow. If she told them, things could be worse. For all of them.


	7. Blue Morning

**Beauty's Beast**

**Chapter 7-Blue Morning**

**Authors note: C.Crows- "A murder of one" is featured, don't own it. The action/mystery will start picking up now, promise.**

Rei shifted uneasily behind the diner's counter as she watched Minako make a coffee run to the tables by the window. She'd only forced Hotaru to go to school out of fear. Her eyes appeared clouded, almost murky as she jumped, feeling a slight touch on her back.

Gus raised an eyebrow, jerking his head towards the wrap around part of the counter, clarifying a new customer had come. Rei nodded her understanding, as she reached down to grab an empty coffee cup and the full coffee pot. Everyone at this diner drank coffee, it was just a safe bet to bring it with.

There were only two people at the smaller half of the counter, one she had already served. The other sat, busying himself behind a laptop. Rei rolled her eyes, stepping forward, "Good morning, what can I get you today?" she said falsely cheerfullly.

Her heart nearly jumped into her throat as the strangers eyes met hers. For only seeing him twice, she'd recognize those eyes anywhere. She pursed her lips, glancing around the diner for Duo. Not seeing him, she raised an eyebrow at Heero.

_Blue morning, blue morning...wrapped in strands of fists and bone..._

Heero glanced at the coffee before briefly shaking his head, returning to the laptop. Rei sighed frustratedly, setting both the mug and pot down. Waiting for his order, she tapped her foot impatiently.

As if just realizing she must be waiting on him, Heero glanced up, cocking his head to the side.

_Curiosity kitten, doesn't have to mean your on your own..._

He blinked a moment. He hadn't really come here to order anything. "Orange juice," he murmured, realizing he had dismissed the coffee. Rei nodded, as she whirled around to the drink counter, reappearing with his orange juice moments later.

Rei raised her eyebrows for the second time that day. Heero took a small sip of his orange juice, setting it down on the counter with a small clank. He returned to his laptop, and to ignoring Rei. She sighed, glancing to the bin of silverware and napkins she needed to roll.

_You can look outside your window, he doesn't have to know..._

"How's your sister?" he asked, catching her by surprise. He glanced up, his eyes suddenly softer. The softness nearly melted Rei, as the color captivated her. Snapping out of it, "Fine. A little shaken up, but fine," Rei replied quietly.

_We can talk awhile baby, we can take it nice and slow..._

She waited for him to answer, although he didn't. He simply stared. Feeling uneasy, she turned to start rolling the silverware.

Heero watched her turn, his eyes lingering on her legs. Well. Maybe Maxwell was right for once. He smirked, noticing her glance from under the wisps of her hair that lay untucked into the slim ponytail.

Catching him smirk, Rei rolled her eyes. Slamming a finished silverware into the drawer she turned to glare at him. "What do you want?" she asked, shaking her head.

_All your life is such a shame shame shame...all your love is just a dream dream dream..._

His eyes softened once more, offering Rei a clear blue apology. He still refused to talk though. He tapped his fingers undecidedly on the keys of his laptop. Realizing he wasn't going to speak, Rei became frustrated. "What? Do you like hanging out with your friends, in worn down little towns, going to the only diner in the morning, and just. Just being around nothing?" Rei asked angrily.

For once, soldiers come and soldiers go wasn't true. These soldiers had stayed. Heero blinked, letting her words sink in. Had she chosen this life for herself?

_Are you happy where your sleeping? Does he keep you safe and warm? Does he tell you when your sorry, does he tell you when your wrong?_

Rei shook her head, refusing to allow him to slide by without another answer. Catching her eyes still on him, Heero shrugged.

_I've been watching you for hours..._

Rei blinked now, still watching him.

_When you open up your wings to speak, I wish you'd let me in..._

"And what about you?" where his only words, as he set down a twenty dollar bill. It well covered the dollar fifty orange juice. And then some. "I'm not taking that," Rei said, her pride overpowering her. Heero shrugged, still smirking.

Rei scoffed as he got up, turning to walk out the door.

Hotaru shivered slightly as the cool air wrapped itself around her, trapping and stealing her body heat. She sat in the damp grass beside the lake, her sketchbook in her hand. Her eyes abandoned the ducks she had been sketching though.

Did Minako have an idea? Perhaps Minako was going through the same thing.

"Do you ever go to school?" a voice carried down to her, yet leveled itself. Trowa Barton sat beside her. Hotaru froze, turning to him, and cocking her head.

She said nothing. Trowa nodded, "Are you alright?" he asked hopefully.

Hotaru shrugged. Why did he care. Trowa's eyes scanned her weak frame.

From the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of the side of his face. The only part he did not keep hidden. Recognizing him, Hotaru shriveled away slightly.

Shooting upwards, she stumbled along a few rocks, making her usual escape. She had abandoned her things though, she realized, cursing herself.

Trowa squinted, still sitting in the dew ridden grass. He turned to catch another glimpse of the girl, but she was nowhere around. His eyes lingered on her sketchbook, as he cautiousley reached out to grab it. He flipped through the pages. Ducks. Random people. A few landscape sketchs. She was quite good. Surprisingly good for her age. He paused though, his fingers catching a strange page.

He glanced down at it, puzzled. A strange type of runes had been imprinted down the page, as if she'd been writing a letter. They covered the entire page, and halfway down the back of it. He frowned at the mysterious page, as he rose.

He glanced also at her abandoned jacket, picking that up also upon second thought. He glanced around again, looking for her. Sighing, he headed back to the others.


	8. Call and Return

**Beauty's Beast**

**Chapter 8-Call and Return**

**Authors Notes:** _So theres no clear time line to either Anime(in this story), it's somewhere in between. To clear up confusion. (Because the colonies were recently established in this story, and Tokyo as a city still completely exists). I thought about my first chapter of this, and it's amazing. My first plot is completely different than this new plot. Guess I found a use for all the senshi in this._

"Spaghetti for dinner!" Rei called after hearing the front doors usual slam. Hotaru frowned and grumbled as she headed to the back of the small apartment. Rei scoffed, slamming the plastic spoon against the stove, splashing spaghetti sauce across the slick white top.

She tried. She sweared she tried. She wasn't any replacement for the parents they'd never known though. Let alone their grandfather. She turned, glancing at Minako. Minako stood in the door frame, leaning slightly, but shaking her head.

Rei rolled her eyes, handing Minako a bowl before grabbing two and heading off down the hallway. She set one bowl outside of Hotaru's door, before wandering back to join Minako on the couch. "The news again?" Rei asked, grabbing the remote to turn the TV on. Minako nodded, swirling spaghetti around on her fork.

"Stupid tourists," Minako grumbled. Their particular section of Tokyo had become rather americanized since the war, serving as a rest place for soldiers off duty. Tourists from other places often flocked to this part of Tokyo. Since the war though, colonization had taken place and certain areas of the world were known by number. Their area was probably seven...or twenty something. Minako never remembered. "Don't even know real sushi," Minako continued her grumbled rant.

Rei smirked, shaking her head. Feeling the air move beside her, she glanced up. Hotaru frowned, the bowl of spaghetti in her hand. She turned back to the TV as Hotaru crossed her path, choosing to sit cross legged in the sagging arm chair.

She blinked at Hotaru a moment, before turning back to the TV. Finally, she asked, "Did you go to school today?" She then looked at Hotaru expectedly.

Hotaru frowned, picking at her spaghetti. She'd gone for a little while. She'd left, but she saw no need to reveal that. "Yeah," she answered, still swirling the noodles around in the thick sauce.

"What'd you learn?" Rei prompted.

"Some more about the solar system," Hotaru sighed. Okay, so Science was the only class she'd gone to that day. "We have to do some dumb creative report about how if we were a planet, which one we'd be, and have to act out a day in the life of it," she finished, hoping Rei wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Which one would you be?" Rei asked, turning her whole attention to Hotaru. Hotaru sighed, "Saturn, I guess," she grumbled. Minako smirked, "I envy Venus. I mean, through mythology and what not, you can pretty well assume the goddess of love lives there."

A thought suddenly struck Minako. _Stupid Goddess of Love. Can never help me out..._

Rei rolled her eyes, "No one can live on planets Minako. And besides, I think Jupiter would be more fitting for you."

Minako scoffed, "Jupiter. Why?" Rei smirked, "Because, you both have a big red spot."

Minako squinted a moment, confused before looking down at her shirt. She'd dropped spaghetti sauce on it. She scoffed, setting the bowl on the coffee table before her. Without bothering to make it to the back of the house, she pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it onto the floor before the entrance to the hallway to find a new one.

A loud knock echoed off the front door though, and Minako froze, squinting at it. Rei, confused, glanced at Minako before heading to the door to open it. She peeked through the small eye hole into the hallway. "Hey!" a male voice sounded, and Minako's heart perked.

Rei opened the door, revealing Duo, and the one named Trowa. Trowa closed his eyes a moment, sighing as if the braided pilot annoyed him at the moment.

"When we helped you guys back that one night, I think I accidentally took these with, when I was carrying Hotaru," he lied. Rei nodded, letting the two in.

Duo blinked at Minako raising his eyebrows slightly. Minako's brain halted at a realization, as she looked down.

_Sports Bra_.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Venus had helped her out, seeing as how normally she attempted highly at not wearing a bra at all.

"Working out," Minako said nodding. Duo nodded, not even attempting to hide his evident smirk.

Trowa handed the sketch book and jacket back to Hotaru, careful to avoid her gaze. He felt guilty. He turned back to Rei.

"Thanks," Rei smiled. The group then stood, an awkward silence as they glanced at each other. "Do you guys want some spaghetti?" Rei asked finally.

Duo's mouth opened, only to shut again as Trowa spoke. "No, Thanks though. We have to get back to our work, right Duo?" he prompted, glancing at the second pilot.

Duo's eyes narrowed at Trowa, "Right." He frowned as he let himself be led away by the taller pilot. Rei turned to Minako after shutting the door, her laughter busting out.

Minako rolled her eyes, as she continued her quest for said shirt. Hotaru had gotten up, pushing past Minako in the hallway before locking her own door.

Hotaru held her breath as she flipped through the notebook. The page with her letter was gone. She slammed the book down, stifling a scream with her pillow. So far, things were going exactly like her dreams.

Ami shivered sightly, as she threw the blanket she had had around her shoulders over the near comatose girl. She'd been so weak since she'd found her. The autumn heat had consumed the poor girl, sending her into heat stroke, and in and out of consciousness.

"Michiru," she whispered softly. She frowned though, adverting her eyes from the shaking girl. Saving this world was going to kill them in the process, she had the feeling.


	9. Breakfast at Gus's

**Beauty's Beast**

**Chapter 9-Breakfast at Gus's**

"Wait!" she yelled. Her bare feet thumped against the dirty wooden floor as she ran after him. The halls were dark, the meager sconces not enough to light her way. She had tugged the shirt on hastily, and it rubbed against her as she ran, straightening itself out.

Duo heard her calls, stopping several feet in front of the dimly lit doorway. He felt Trowa stop behind him, and grimaced slightly. He turned, meeting a sea of blue, which was in fact the taller pilots shirt. Trowa, for once giving in, stepped to the side, letting Duo stand at the bottom of the staircase.

Minako sighed as she staired down the twenty some steps at him, "So, about that breakfast offer?" Minako said hopefully. Her toes wiggled in the dirt, and her body willed itself not to crawl out of it's skin. As a result, a prickly sensation overtook her skin, working her nerves up.

For the first time, he genuinly smiled. It was not a half smile, and by no means a sad smile. Duo Maxwell beamed handsomly at her. "Tomorrow morning? At that cafe?" he asked.

Minako smiled, "Sure. Rei and I don't work tomorrow. I'll have her drop me off."

Duo's smile turned into a slick grin, "Bring her. I'll bring a friend." The blonde matchmaker flashed an identical grin.

"A tall dark and handsome friend? Perhaps with blue eyes and brown hair?" she cracked from atop the stairs.

"That's the one," he chuckled. Minako nodded, and something warm radiated from her. Catching a feeling of this warmth, Duo wanted nothing more than to surround himself with it.

He stayed put though, "Nine," he called as he turned to the door.

"Nine," she repeated, staying put at the top of the staircase. Her top teeth nibbled her bottom lip as she watched the door swing shut. Her small smile crept across her face, as she slowly sauntered back to the apartment. She shut the door softly behind her, still pleased with herself for taking the lead.

Unable to hide her grin from Rei, she blushed, staring down at her dirty feet. She rubbed one with the other, hoping to clean them. She gained nothing but dirt transfer though.

Rei raised an eyebrow, smirking. She had cleaned up the bowls from dinner and washed them already, and she had just folded the blanket Minako slept with.

"What?" Rei asked finally, as she laid the pillow down atop the blanket.

Minako beamed, "We have a double date tomorrow. For breakfast." 

"The two that were here?" Rei asked casually.

Minako shook her head, "Duo and Heero."

Rei's face fell slightly, and she grumbled a bit, "Naturally, the weird one," were the only audible words to Minako. Ignoring the other girls comments, Minako flopped on the couch, still grinning.

"I'm going to bed," Rei said finally, through the pillow and blanket atop Minako and leaving the room.

Needless to say, Minako barely slept that night.

**Later that morning...**

"You can't even say your a little bit excited?" Minako asked, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"No." Rei said, her hands gripping the steering wheel as she stared firmly ahead.

"But Rei, Heero looks like one of those brazillian soccer players. The ones with the muscles, and the tan and the shaggy hair. I'd take him for myself if Duo wasn't a million times better looking," Minako said jokingly.

Rei sighed, grumbling. She didn't deny Minako's statement that Heero was cute though.

Settling with herself, Minako pulled her door open, shutting it and smoothing her skirt and flyaway hair. She turned for a glance at Rei, frowning.

Rei hadn't really dressed for a date. The girl looked like a porcelain doll out of place in blue jeans and a plain red tank top. Minako herself had worn an orange sundress with a new pair of pumps. Yellow leggings peeked out from under the sundress.

Rei crossed her arms, walking through the door Minako had opened. Spotting Duo and Heero, Minako slid into the seat beside Duo, leaving Rei to sit beside Heero awkwardly.

From the corner of her eye though, she noticed that he also had glanced out of the corner of her eye. Gus smiled, winking from being the counter.

"Good morning," Minako chirped to the two boys. Heero grumbled something over a cup of coffee, as the waitress set down a cup for Minako and Rei.

Accepting, Rei let the drink warm her up from the cool fall air. It hadn't been very practical to wear a tank top. There was a good three or four inches between her and Heero.

Minako and Duo chattered away while Rei quietly sipped her coffee. She rubbed her arms instinctively, trying to warm her chilled skin.

"You shouldn't have worn that,"Heero said quietly. Rei turned to him, looking him up and down before nodding.

"This coffee's cold," she said quietly. Before she had finished though, Heero had poured a bit of coffee into Rei's cup. The waitress had just refilled Heero's cup seconds before.

"If you drink that it'll warm your core temperature up," he said, taking a drink from his now half empty cup.

"Thanks," Rei said, her violet eyes blinking at him. She took a gulp of the hot coffee, letting the burning sensation slide down her throat.

Heero was quiet, his head bowed as he stared at something on the table. Shifting Rei sighed. She turned to him, glancing though. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"You shouldn't let your hair grow out so much, it hides your eyes," she said finally. Her mind halted after this sentence. How long had it been since she'd been out on a date? Years? Apparently so. She sounded like her late grandfather after her last comment.

"I like my hair," Heero replied, glancing to her. He shook it out of his eyes though, revealing the brilliance to Rei. She pursed her lips, nodding.

"Why do you wear that ring around your neck?" he asked suddenly, glancing to Rei's neck. From his view, a silky hand grabbed at it, covering it from his view. It had been a simple silver ring, with a smoothly cut amythyst stone upon a graceful silver chain.

"It was my moms," Rei said quietly, before admitting, "It's too big for my fingers."

Heero nodded. Her comment had directed his attention to her hands. Her hands were perhaps nicer than her legs.

Minako and Duo were still happily flirting away, as Rei checked again. She begged for Minako's attention to save her from Heero's company.

Aesthetic attraction was nothing if he couldn't keep a conversation.

"That sounds perfect, doesn't it Rei?" Minako asked breathlessly, beaming at her friend.

"Hm?" Rei grunted.

"If we went over to the house the guy's are staying at tonight," Minako repeated impatiently.

"Hotaru," Rei said before she was interupted.

"Is welcome to," Duo finished, grinning at Minako.

Defeated, Rei nodded as Duo and Minako perked up their conversation once more.

"I can fix your ring tonight so you can wear it. If you want," Heero said quietly, nearly inaudible.

Her hand rose to the ring again, and she looked at him.


	10. Legend

Beauty's Beast

Chapter 10-Legend

Rei smiled at Heero, as she offered no words, rising from the seat. He blinked and although he didn't smile, Rei noticed the corners of his mouth twist.

As a result, she glanced to the floor, wisps of her dark hair falling over her light eyes. Keeping her head down, but raising her eyes, she noticed Duo kiss Minako's hand, as Minako giggled.

Adverting her eyes again, she felt Minako lock arms with her, leading her away after pausing to wave again.

As the door swung shut behind them, Minako removed her arm from Rei's and glared.

"You don't have to be anti social," she accused.

Rei snorted, "I am not anti social."

"It's been two years since you and Jed broke up. Live a little Rei!" Minako exclaimed, slamming the car door shut as she crossed her arms.

Rei rolled her eyes. That's right. Two years since she had lost everything. She started the car, neglecting to even let it warm up as she backed out and sped off.

**Inside the diner...**

Heero simply shook his head, paying the bill for the four, "Your a flirt," he said, extending his hand to retrieve the keys from Duo.

Jerking the key's back, Duo had a sly smirk on his face, "And your a pervert."

A single familiar phrase beginning with the letter O was uttered out of Heero's mouth as he escorted Duo out of the diner.

"So what was your obsession with that ring of hers. You don't even know how to fix rings," Duo said accusingly.

Heero raised an eyebrow.

Exasperated, Duo flung his arms to the sides, off the wheel. "I pulled my eyes off Aphrodite for a second, and your babbling about fixing a ring."

A silence ensued.

"Woah Woah Woah. You think Rei is death?" Duo asked finally, raising an eyebrow.

Heero nodded, "I think she might be. She has the ring. I didn't notice Minako having one. Rei fits the description. Toned body, pale, long black hair."

Duo squinted.

_Not long ago, the doctors had told them of a legend. There would be three women who held the power of the universe. One would be death, one life, and the last, the scientists were unable to determine. They would be guarded closely, by their own respected guardians. _

"So you think Minako is Rei's guardian?" Duo asked.

Heero nodded. Duo bit his lip, lost in thought. Life was ironic. He had just ended a date with the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and unknowingly, she was guarding the woman he was on a mission to kill.

_The doctors had traced the location of these girls to be in downtown Tokyo currently, although that was by careful scientific calculations, and assuming none of the three powers had died. For without one, the other two powers would cease to exist. As a way of balancing this out, each of the three powers had a ring, that when placed on a chain, with the other two rings, would cause the three to be reborn._

_However, if the three rings were placed on a chain, while the power carriers were still alive, there would be eternal chaos._

"Are you sure?" Duo asked. Heero was silent a moment.

"Not entirely. But Trowa shares my suspicions," Heero said finally.

**Later that day..**

"What are you wearing to the boys?" Minako asked breathlessly. She held three slinky dresses in one hand, and a tunic top in the other.

"Nothing," Rei grunted, returning to her crossword puzzle. She scratched the lead from her pencil into the paper angrily.

"Rei that's a little...forward..don't you think?" Minako asked, confused.

Rei growled, shaking the table as she erased a word, "I'm wearing nothing because I'm not going."

"What? Why?" Minako howled, tossing her ensembles to the floor.

"I try to set you up with a nice boy, so you can get over your two year pity party, and now you don't even want him?" Minako glared.

"You call Heero Yuy a nice boy," Rei scowled.

Minako paused, her lips twisted into a frown. So the boy was a bit weird. Not unlike Rei, after the death of her grandfather, the world rocking breakup of her engagement, and the start of Hotaru's anti socialness.

"Fine Rei. You stay here. Hotaru and I will go," Minako said finally.

Accepting, Rei returned to her crossword puzzle.

Scooping the tunic off of the floor, Minako rolled her eyes, heading to the back of the apartment.

**LATER...**

Duo pulled her into his arms by her waist, and she giggled, throwing her arms around his neck.

Hotaru smiled, rubbing one arm. She shut the door behind her awkwardly.

"So where's Rei?" Duo asked, waving to Hotaru.

Minako frowned, "Sleeping. She worked all day."

Duo nodded. "Well, I suppose that sucks for He-man."

He led her into the kitchen, handing her a beer as he sat at the high top table across from her.

Minako smiled, straining her brain for conversation. Sometimes she found there was so much to say it was hard to say anything at all.

"Tell me more about your job," she smiled, "you said you travel a lot for work, but left it at that. Your involved with the war right?"

The question caught Duo off guard. He frowned.

"Well I rebuild the machinery soldiers use in the war," he said finally. Not necessarily a lie, he did make his own repairs. It was hard to classify him as a soldier though.

Minako nodded, sensing his evasiveness. Something about him was off, like his personality was trapped.

"So how'd you meet Rei and Hotaru?" Duo asked casually, recalling Heero's point of interest.

She bit her lip, her finger tracing the lip of the beer bottle. The smooth glass felt cool on her fingertip, and she hesitated.

"I met Rei at school, Hotaru's just her younger sister," Minako said, giving the bare basics.

"How long have you lived with them?" Duo asked casually.

"Around two years. A little bit after my parents moved to Europe actually," Minako said quietly, now ignoring the nearly full beer.

A noise came from beside the table, and Duo cocked his head, glancing through the doorway and up at the stairway.

Heero emerged, giving Minako a once over.

"Heero, Rei couldn't make it," Minako said with an apologetic smile.

Heero nodded, glancing to Duo. Duo knew the look. He watched Heero slip a jacket on, and slink out of the house.

Lightening the subject, Minako smirked.

"Who braids your hair?" she asked, wiggling an eyebrow as she giggled.

Duo laughed, glancing over his shoulder at the Chinese man who was currently digging through the refrigerator.

"Oh you know, Wu-man sometimes. He just can't get over how silky my hair is after I condition it," Duo joked, lightening up a bit.

Wufei glared, "Maxwell, it is Wufei. Not Wu-man." He then glanced Minako up and down, before exiting the kitchen muttering to himself.


	11. Bicycle Shop

Beauty's Beast

Chapter 11

**Authors notes:** _Its a little short, don't whine about the length please, I know. hahaha. Im studying for finals. Damn College to hell_.

They say the first ten seconds of meeting someone determines a long term impression. Minako Aino had the impression that Duo Maxwell was her mission.

He'd walked her home several hours ago, leaving her with a peck on the cheek in the dimly lit hallway of her apartment.

He left her wanting more. She sighed, letting her body slowly breathe itself into slumber. Her heart skipped a beat though, at the small noise outside her window.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she walked hesitantly to her window, staying in the shadows. The small noise at the window came again. A tuft of blonde hair fell into her face across her eyes, she puffed quietly, blowing it out of focus.

She reached the window, her hands atop the small ledge, as she peered over, into the city street. Her inhale was sharp, as the noise came again. It sounded like fire crackers, the echo somewhere down the street.

Cocking her head, she nearly missed it. She had already begun to turn around, when the swift movement had caught her eye. Whirling around, she caught a glimpse of Hotaru, darting across the street.

She squinted a moment, guessing her mind was playing tricks on her. All the same though, she wandered into Hotaru's bedroom. The door was cracked, and Minako pushed it open quietly.

Hotaru's bed lay empty.

She frowned, checking the bathroom and kitchen before noticing that the front door was cracked, In the same way Hotaru's bedroom door was. Probably as to save the noise made from shutting the door from waking Rei and herself.

She glanced at Rei, debating with herself a moment. Deciding against waking her, she crept into the hallway.

She was out the door in a matter of seconds, not wanting to lose Hotaru. Minako took off through the alley ways, searching the dark for Hotaru.

The crisp night air felt bitter to her. The weather had been restless lately, the warm air of summer hadn't even lingered this year. Fall had moved in quickly, come to think of it.

The stale smell of the wet streets churned her stomach as she ran. The hairs on her arms stood up along the tiny goosebumps, prickly to the touch as she shuddered.

She'd gone down the alley Hotaru had been down, but wasn't able to find her. She glanced about confused. She came out of the alley onto a main street. It was probably for the better.

The alleys in this city were like intricate channels, difficult to navigate. Every small shop looked abandoned, their chairs turned up, and their lights off. The entire street seemed to be at rest.

Glancing up, she checked street signs. She was only a few blocks from the apartment. A dull shape hovered lazily in the distance, and Minako paused a moment, cautious to move.

Straining her eyes to focus, she noticed his distinct posture, and appearance. Heero? She pursed her lips, watching. She moved carefully, peeking out from around the corner.

Heero seemed lost, as he too checked street signs from his side of the street. He shook his head, seemingly frustrated. She watched as he crept by a few stores, pausing at one. He was steadily coming closer to her with every step.

Minakos adrenaline surged.

He produced a set of keys from his jacket pocket, letting himself into the store after several seconds. The door swung shut behind him.

Minako frowned. Government business maybe? After all, she had no idea why these boys were stationed in this city, of all places.

Taking her chance, she moved carefully, examing the shop windows as she grew closer. It was a small bicycle shop, and Heero hadn't even bothered to turn a single light on.

She couldn't even see him in the shop as a matter of fact. It was as if he'd never gone inside. Confused, she glanced to the other stores.

She was sure. It had to have been the bicycle shop. She grasped the cool metal handle, pulling it open slowly. Her thoughts rushed. Why was she even doing this?

Her heart raced, as a state of panic flooded her. The overhead bell on the shop door rang. Cautiousley, she moved behind the counter, under the cash register.

She folded her body, sitting on the floor, holding her breath. Hearing footsteps somewhere behind her, her eyes nearly flooded.

Why had she even thought this was slightly a good day? Damn. Curiosity kills the cat, and Rei told her this on a daily basis. Damn.

Still holding her breath, her ears picked up small sounds in their heightened sensitivity. She heard Heero move slowly to the door. Probably checking it. He hadn't even bothered to lock it though.

The footsteps grew softer, and she guessed he was at the door now. She heard the lock click, the bolt sliding into place.

Her body was pulled backwards though into a head lock, as she felt the smooth, cool metal barrel against her temple.

"Omae O Korosu," the gruff voice growled. Panicking, Minako pressed her eyes shut, letting a small cry escape her throught.

Whoever had secured the door, was definetly not Heero Yuy. Someone else must be in the shop with them.

--

"Your risking it," the blonde growled. Hotaru shook her head, rolling her eyes.

The elder of the pair, the blonde, shook her head. She wasn't older by much, but still, leave it to the young.

"We need to find Ami and Michiru, before Heero does," she urged.

Hotaru sighed, frustrated, "I don't even know where to look."

"We've gone too far to lose it all now," the blonde said. Her blue eyes pleaded with Hotaru. It was true. They had.

"I don't understand why we have to be reborn. Everything's fine the way it is," Hotaru argued.

"You tell that to your sister. When Jadiete," the blonde paused, "Jed," she continued, using his shortened nickname, "disapeared, he was reborn. Are you saying you'd rather they never see each other again. He was the love of her life Hota."

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "She seems to be just fine without him."

"Just like Michiru's fine. Without Haruka?" The blonde asked. Her voice had a mocking tone to it.

Hotaru sighed.

"What do you get out of this?" Hotaru asked finally.

Usagi frowned. "Well, we all return to Crystal Tokyo," she said quietly.

"If that was what was supposed to happen, why are we here?" Hotaru argued.

Usagi dropped her eye contact. She didn't have the heart to tell the girl. She herself had wondered the same thing.

She'd asked Setsuna to send her back in time, thinking she would be able to save Mamoru from his death. She hadn't though, and it appeared now they were stuck in this time until they were reborn.

It was all Usagi's mistake. She'd battled with herself, feeling selfish at times for requesting to be reborn. She knew that the connections between the senshi were all very intricately webbed. The power of Life, Rebirth, and Destruction could easily fall into the wrong hands, givin the large gap in time they were traveling.

She'd never meant to hurt Rei, Hotaru, Minako, Michiru, or Ami. She had only been thinking of herself when she had gone to Setsuna. Now, over the past six months, she was coping with the death of her soul mate, and righting her wrongs.

She realized after what seemed forever, she'd never answered Hotaru. Glancing up, she watched the younger girl shut the door behind her. Her eyes lingered on Usagi, as she turned her back on her, heading back down the steps.

Downstairs, Usagi heard a small commotion.


End file.
